This invention relates generally to containers and lids therefore, and more particularly to containers with lids for hermetically sealing foodstuffs or other perishable goods therein.
Various containers and covers for hermetically sealing foodstuffs are disclosed in the patent literature and many are commercially available. Such containers and their covers are typically made of plastic, such as polypropylene, polyethylene or other locally deformable, yet resilient compositions.
While prior art containers and their lids have proved generally suitable for their intended purposes, such devices may develop leaks or weak seals between the lid and the container as a result of misalignment or misfitting of the cover and container. Moreover even when the lid is aligned and properly fitted on the cover, air or liquid leakage can still occur through the seal between the lid and container.